


Miltary-NiChu

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, Sino-Japanese War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miltary NiChu for silvii_love01. Based off the Sino-Japanese War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miltary-NiChu

China held his arm tight hoping it's stop the bleeding. He couldn't die from blood loss, but he could pass out and that was the last thing he needed.  
How had Japan grown up so fast? How had the world changed so quickly?  
It seemed like yesterday he was the most powerful country in the world and now the Western countries ruled half the world stripping him down to an impovished country with close to zero power. Little Japan refused to let himself be taken over and chose the path to conquer others than be conquered. The first country he decided to take?  
China.  
Now on a battle field surrounded by his dead country men China faced off against the boy he raised, that he watched over, he wasn't so little any more.  
"Why are you doing this?!" China screamed at the child who was no longer a child. Forced to change so quickly after the world ripped away the doors he his behind.  
"Why? Remember when I first found you? How I took you in and protected you? You're just like those White Devils!" China wailed.  
"I can't let myself fall to a group of greedy gajin, either I take you or I get taken over." Japan said. He raised his blade and China bowed his head and closed his eyes. The hilt came down on his head and he fainted.  
Japan knelt next China's unconscious body and carried him to safety, laying him down where he would be found by ally medics.  
"I'm sorry."


End file.
